La Taverne aux Sorcières
by NipponPrincess
Summary: La Taverne aux Sorcières est une île étrange, isolée au cœur de la Mer des Ombres. De folles rumeurs prétendent que les lieux seraient possédés par des esprits démoniaques. Et c'est là-bas que sont envoyées Lisanna, Reby, Mirajane et Lucy pour enquêter sur d'étranges disparitions. Gare à vous jeunes filles, car le mal sommeille en chacun de nous... [FICTION - EN COURS / GORE]


_Note de l'auteur_

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Que cela faisait longtemps ! *^* Je suis enfin de retour, et je signe mon grand come-back avec une nouvelle fiction spéciale Halloween intitulée "La Taverne aux Sorcières". Ce sera un bon survival-horror avec beaucoup d'hémoglobine et de tension, BREF tout ce que j'aime . Ceci n'est que l'humble prologue, et le premier chapitre arrive dans quelques jours ! 8D Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai appris que j'aurai dû répondre aux reviews qu'on m'a laissés. En fait, je comptais le faire depuis le début, mais je ne savais pas comment. Et j'ai compris que je pouvais le faire en début de chaque chapitre ! RÉVÉLATION ! :')

_Disclaimer_

Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail appartiennent en intégralité au grandiose Mashima-Sama (si un jour, il me les prête, je vous promets de caser Natsu et Grey ensemble ! *-*). Je ne gagne aucun gain matériel en écrivant cette fiction.

* * *

**/!\ Avertissement /!\**

Ce prologue contient des scènes sanglantes, pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles et le jeune public

**Prologue**

Les nuages sombres et épais couvraient toute l'étendue du ciel de cette soirée d'Octobre. Pas un rayon de Lune. Seulement une angoissante obscurité. Dehors, les flots déchaînés et ténébreux de la Mer des Ombres se fracassaient avec fureur contre le récif de roches noires. Le vent marin hurlait, tel un monstre affamé. Un déluge de pluie s'abattait lourdement depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Au cœur de cette tempête, une petite embarcation tanguait dangereusement au gré des vagues sulfureuses. L'homme qui conduisait cette barque était terrifié. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, et ses yeux verts injectés de sang roulaient dans leur orbite, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ne lui fonce dessus. Vêtu de loques, ses cheveux bruns hirsutes, associé à une barbe touffue et à la crasse sur son visage le faisait paraître encore plus malsain. Son visage fort et masculin était littéralement déformé par la peur. Tremblant, il observa ses mains, noyées sous un sang séché et gluant. Pris d'un spasme soudain, il se vida du peu de bile qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Tous morts. Ils étaient tous morts. Déchiquetés, dévorés de l'intérieur. Il revoyait encore les morceaux de chair à moitié dévoré et les tripes broyées étendues sur le marbre blanc. Il les revoyait se nourrir de leurs cœurs encore chauds. Le jeune homme se releva difficilement, puis perdit à nouveau l'équilibre et s'étendit sur le fond de sa coque en bois. Une silhouette ailée fila furtivement à travers les airs. L'homme la repéra, et il hurla de terreur. Non ! Lui qui était si près du but ! Il avait réussi à s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit, et voilà qu'il se faisait prendre en chasse ! Il tenta désespérément de ramer avec ses bras, mais le sel raviva la douleur brûlante de ses innombrables plaies. Bien vite, il abandonna avant de se rouler en boule au fond de son bateau. Sa respiration devint folle, son rythme cardiaque s'emporta dans une valse effrénée. Il se retourna, avant d'écarquiller les pupilles. "Elle" l'avait rattrapé. Se posant sur la barge, ses griffes grattèrent le bois humide. Sa langue fourchue lécha ses dents goulument.

- "Tu pensais pouvoir t'échapper ainsi ? Il n'en est rien, et tu connais la punition réservée aux évadés..." prononça-t-elle avec sadisme

- "Pitié... Pitié je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez..." implora-t-il, pleurant à chaudes larmes

- "De la pitié ? Mais j'ai de la pitié voyons ! Je te promets une mort rapide et douloureuse !"

Un éclair fendit les cieux, tandis que sa main trancha la gorge de l'homme. Un sang sombre gicla sur tout le canot et sur ses joues. Elle contempla son massacre, avant d'éclater dans un rire puissant et de plonger sa tête dans le cadavre de sa victime. Un autre éclair éclata, tandis qu'elle vociférait de plaisir. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu, en ne laissant derrière elle qu'un mort baignant dans une flaque pourpre, la main pendante...


End file.
